


All I Want for Christmas

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Series: Domestic Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek decorate their Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> We've decided to have a shameless holiday porn series. Enjoy!

Christmas music was blaring throughout the apartment and Stiles was singing at the top of his lungs, badly, to Mariah Carey. He wiggled around the Christmas tree as he danced, shaking his butt and putting up ornaments in his overly large Santa hat and ugly Christmas sweater, completely ignoring the way Derek was laughing at him. “What?” Stiles asked, looking over at him. “You should be used to this after all these years.”

“I may be used to it, but I’ll never stop being amused by it,” Derek retorted, laughing again as Stiles started emoting to the song, all exaggerated batting eyelashes and pouty lips. He pulled another ornament out of the box and tried to find a good place for it, making sure to keep it away from other ornaments the same color.

“You can’t tell me that you don't want to sing to Mariah Carey. It’s like the only time she comes on the radio during the year.” Stiles put another ornament up, purposefully putting a red ornament by a red ornament and scattering others in the tree. He had never been the best tree decorator, so Stiles just focused on filling the tree. “Ooh, look, my little Derek,” Stiles said, grabbing a black wolf ornament from their box and grinning as he put it onto the tree.

Derek huffed in mock annoyance, but they both knew that a few years ago, Stiles had caught Derek singing Christmas songs as he baked cookies. Wearing an apron, no less. He’d never been able to live it down and he was fairly positive that once again, Stiles was going to give him the frilliest apron he could find for one of his presents. “If you can get the tree topper on without knocking any ornaments down or breaking anything, I’ll make you some hot chocolate when we’re done,” Derek said, repositioning the ornaments Stiles hung.

“You really want me to put the top on?” Stiles asked, raising his brows at Derek. “Really? Last year I almost fell on the tree. If you hadn't been there I’m pretty sure I would’ve been making a trip to the hospital via ambulance.” Either way, Stiles turned around to grab the topper out of the box and wiggled it at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled at Stiles. “Yes, I want you to do it.” He put his hands on the sides of Stiles’ waist. “I’ll hold you steady,” he promised. The tree topper in Stiles’ hands had seen better days. It was an angel, holding a garland of leaves and holly in her hands. Most of the holly was missing and her wings were losing feathers, but Derek treasured it anyway. It had been one of the few things he’d recovered out of the basement of his family’s house before the county had leveled it, stashed deep in a back corner. The faint scent of ash and smoke clung to her, but he couldn’t bear to throw it away. Any connection to his family was too important to get rid of.

Stiles leaned up and stretched, placing the angel on top of the tree, positioning her so she wouldn’t fall off and smiled as none of the ornaments fell. “I think you just want to look at my butt,” Stiles teased, reaching down to put his hands over Derek’s as he hopped off the stepping stool.

“You caught me,” Derek murmured, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Now, I think I promised you some hot chocolate.” Derek kissed Stiles again, briefly, and headed to the kitchen, pulling out a saucepan and the ingredients. “Why don’t you get a fire started?” Derek yelled back to the living room.

By the time Derek came back into the living room the fire was going strong and Stiles was curled up on the couch under a throw. "Ooo, chocolate. Gimme," Stiles said with grabby hands.

Derek held out a mug and Stiles took it, swiping a finger through the whipped cream on top. “Room for me?” he asked, and Stiles held up a corner of the throw, so Derek could settle in next to him. They sat, sipping their hot chocolate and watching the flames dance over the ornaments. Derek looked at the topper, memories of decorating with his large family making his eyes burn at the corners. “I can’t wait until we have kids of our own to help us decorate,” Derek said absently, almost more to himself.

Stiles smiled and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder, then turned and placed a kiss against Derek's neck. "You know you can't Christmas nazi children, right Derek ?" Stiles teased. "They won't understand red doesn't go by red."

“I know,” Derek muttered, blushing a little. He turned to look at Stiles more fully. “I’m serious, you know.” He took a deep breath, “I think I’m ready for a family.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment, smiling at the thought. “I think I’d like a little you or me running around here,” Stiles said truthfully, leaning forward and putting his empty cup on the coffee table.

Derek felt relief flooding through him. They’d discussed the fact that they’d both like kids before, but they’d never said for sure when. Derek put his cup next to Stiles’ on the table. “You’re serious?” he asked, trying not to sound too eager. “You want to do this?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said softly and smiled more. “I mean, I’m going to be thirty soon and we’ve been together so long… I think it’s the right time.” He kissed Derek’s shoulder and nuzzled against it. “We can figure it out.”

Derek felt a grin overtake his face as his heart started thudding almost painfully in his chest. “We’ll figure it out,” he agreed, taking Stiles’ face in his hands and kissing him fiercely. “I love you,” he breathed against Stiles’ lips.

“I love you,” Stiles echoed, leaning in and kissing Derek again deeply. He pushed the throw off of them, crawling into Derek’s lap to straddle his hips. “Make love to me,” he breathed, moving his hands under Derek’s ugly Christmas sweater, tracing along warm skin.

Derek rubbed his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs, the touch of Stiles’ hands making him shiver, despite the warmth of the fire. He plucked at the hem of Stiles’ sweater and murmured, “Off.” Stiles lifted his arms obediently and Derek pulled the offending clothing over his head, tossing it behind the couch, before taking his turn to run his hands over the expanse of skin now bared.

Stiles closed his eyes at Derek’s touch, taking a shaky breath and breathing it out slowly. “You know, we’re not going to be able to do this on the couch anymore,” he said, leaning in to kiss and suck against Derek’s pulsepoint.

Derek tilted his head to the side and groaned at the suction on his neck. “What, if we have kids?” He shuddered at the scrape of teeth. “We’ll just have to be more careful, that’s all.” Derek abruptly circled Stiles’ waist and whirled him until he was on his back on the couch, before pressing himself along Stiles’ body, grinding down with his hips. “But just in case, maybe we should get our fill now, hmm?” He punctuated his question with another downward roll.

Stiles’ laugh turned into a groan, rolling his hips up to meet Derek’s. “Totally okay with that,” he mumbled, wrapping a hand around the back of Derek’s neck and pulling his mate in to scent him. “Need you to fuck me and claim me right here, breed me up nice and full.”

Even though it wasn’t possible for Derek to actually breed Stiles, Stiles’ words shot straight to his cock, making it fill and start to throb. Just the thought of breeding his mate was enough to make his knot want to pop before they’d even started. “You’re a menace,” Derek groaned, burying his face in Stiles’ neck and doing his best to suck a mark there in record time.

“You wouldn't have me any other way,” Stiles breathed, running his hands down Derek’s back and onto his ass, pulling him tighter against him as Stiles rolled up to grind with Derek. “Just need you to knot me.”

“Fuck,” Derek said softly, before levering himself off Stiles’ body. “Do not move, unless it’s to take your pants off.” He pointed a finger for emphasis and then bounded up the stairs, heading for their bedroom and the bottle of lube they had stashed in the nightstand. He stripped off his sweater on the way back and found Stiles still on the couch, but with his pants now around his thighs. Derek eyes roved hungrily over Stiles’ body, from his flushed face to his flushed cock.

“Couldn't wait.” Stiles grinned up at Derek, hand around his own cock as he stroked himself, moving his other hand down to fondle his balls and then dip down to rub over his hole. “Get over here and slick me up.”

Derek climbed back onto the couch and batted Stiles’ hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own, stroking lightly. He bent over and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, pleased at the breathless moan Stiles let out. Derek pulled off and gave Stiles a wicked grin before popping open the lube and slicking several of his fingers. He quickly bent down and took Stiles’ cock back into his mouth, running his lubed up fingers up and down the seam behind Stiles’ balls, and ghosting over his hole.

“God, you’re such a tease,” Stiles breathed, moving his hand into Derek’s hair and threading his fingers into it. He let his head fall back as his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Derek’s perfect mouth on his cock. Stiles tried to spread further for Derek when he felt Derek’s finger rub over his hole, only for his jeans to hinder the movement. “Could fuck your mouth all night,” Stiles moaned.

Derek just looked up at Stiles through his eyelashes and raised his eyebrows, before hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder, tracing his tongue along the underside of Stiles’ cock. He pressed in with one finger, Stiles’ body opening up easily for him to slide it in up to the second knuckle. He toyed with Stiles’ rim, stretching and tugging on it gently. Stiles’ hips had started to move more forcefully and Derek forced himself to relax his jaw and let Stiles pump in and out of his mouth.

Stiles groaned softly, clenching around Derek’s finger and thrust a little deeper into Derek’s mouth, bumping the back of his throat. “Fuck. God, your mouth is so fucking perfect.” Stiles whined, trying to roll onto Derek’s finger to push it more into him. “Gimme another one, _please_.”

Derek let Stiles take what he wanted, swallowing around his dick, loving the feel of it filling his mouth. When Stiles started to beg, he gently slid another finger into him, crooking them to massage against his prostate, tasting the salty blurt of precome on his tongue. He pulled off of Stiles’ cock with a pop. “You’re going to come,” he said, voice rough. “And then when you’re nice and relaxed, I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to take it, aren’t you?”

Stiles whimpered, grinding down onto Derek’s fingers, forcing them to rub over his prostate. “Oh, god. Yeah. Yeah, fuck, Derek. God, take you so good and squeeze your knot so fucking tight in me.” Stiles tugged at Derek’s hair, trying to pull him back onto his cock, needing to come down his throat. “ _Please_.”

“Easy,” Derek murmured, rubbing soothing circles along Stiles’ thigh with his free hand. He pumped his fingers steadily in and out of Stiles’ ass, and bent down to take his cock to the root again, swallowing convulsively.

Stiles let out a long moan, thrusting in when Derek swallowed around his dick. Derek’s throat was tight and spasming around his cock and Stiles barely kept from coming as he pulled back and thrust back in. He set up a slow, even pace, alternating between rocking onto Derek’s fingers and fucking his mouth until his orgasm started to crest. “Oh, god, fuck. I’m gonna come,” he panted, hips pumping in short jabs into Derek’s throat until he tensed, moaning and clutching at Derek’s hair as he came.

Derek groaned at the tugging of his hair coupled with Stiles’ hot come flooding his mouth. He swallowed it down and kept sucking until Stiles started whimpering a little desperately. Derek let Stiles’ softening cock slip from his mouth, his lips swollen and tingling. Stiles looked at him a little dazed and unfocused and Derek smiled softly. “We’re not done here,” he reminded Stiles and pulled his fingers out gently. Derek tugged Stiles’ pants and underwear off as well as his own, before slotting himself back between Stiles’ thighs. He slid his fingers back into Stiles, adding a third and pumping them in and out firmly.

Stiles whined softly, reaching out to pull Derek down into a needy kiss, licking into Derek’s mouth to taste his own come. “God, I need your dick in me.” Stiles panted and arched against Derek, just enough to shamelessly fuck himself onto Derek’s fingers, despite his lack of coordination due to post orgasm bliss. “ _Derek_.”

“Sssssh, baby, I’ve got you,” Derek whispered, pulling out his fingers, making Stiles’ whine again. Derek grabbed hold of Stiles hips and helped him turn over until he was flat on his stomach, rubbing his hands over the globes of Stiles’ ass. He pulled the cheeks apart and rubbed his dick over Stiles’ wet, glistening hole. Stiles choked out another, “Please,” and Derek’s self-control shattered. He lined up his slick cock and slid inside Stiles, one long deep thrust until he was buried to the hilt, pressing Stiles into the couch cushions. He draped his body over Stiles’ and kissed the back of his neck. “You feel amazing,” Derek muttered, rubbing his bearded cheek over Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles whimpered softly, trying to raise his ass to grind against Derek’s hips, even as he was pinned to the couch by Derek’s weight. “God, feel so full.” Stiles turned his head, offering his neck to Derek as he reached up and threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair, giving another soft whimper as Derek's’ dick slid over his sensitive prostate. “I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you,” Derek said back, “So much.” He thrust his hips minutely, keeping himself pressed full-length against Stiles, every point of contact a heated slide of skin. He ran his blunt teeth along Stiles’ neck and bit down slightly, just enough to make Stiles suck in a breath. Derek ran his hand up Stiles’ free arm until he could lock their fingers together and hold on, his senses nearly overwhelmed by taste, smell, and _feel_ of his mate.

Stiles was a mess of sounds, knuckles white from holding Derek’s hand tight, unable to do much other than focus on Derek’s body pressed against his. Stiles panted Derek’s name like a prayer, whimpering for more and pulling Derek’s mouth against his neck. “ _Please_ ,” he begged softly. “ _Derek_.” Stiles needed to feel Derek’s claim and his mate’s knot pressed inside of him, needed to be _Derek’s_.

“Please what, Stiles?” Derek asked. “What do you need?” He thrust his hips more forcefully, their thighs slapping together with a dull sound. “Do you need this? For me to just take you, use you, fill you up over and over again?” Still clenching tightly to Stiles’ hand, Derek maneuvered his other arm under Stiles’ chest, pulling him back against his own.

Stiles groaned, gnawing at his lip and squeezing his eyes tight as Derek's cock thrust against his prostate again. "God, yes. Fuck. _Please_. Claim me and knot me. Fill me up. _Yours_." Stiles cock throbbed against the couch as he tried to rut against it and grind back against Derek with a needy sound.

“ _Yes_ ,” Derek growled. “ _Mine_.” His hips started snapping more erratically, spurred on by the sounds that were pouring out of Stiles’ mouth. Derek clamped his teeth on the back of Stiles’ neck and felt the base of his cock start to swell. He ground his hips as close to Stiles as possible before he came, emptying himself as his knot locked them together. Derek whimpered around Stiles’ neck, breathing hard through his nose, before he carefully unclamped his jaw and nuzzled against the marks he’d left, his hips still working as pulse after pulse of come jetted from his cock.

Stiles laid under Derek, a limp, pleased noodle. "Mmm, Merry Christmas." Stiles chuckled, craning as best he could to give Derek a sloppy kiss. "The couch is going to be so stained."

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Derek said, smiling tiredly. “And we’ll just have to make sure to scotch guard our next couch. Especially if we’re having kids.” He pressed another kiss to Stiles’ neck before carefully moving them to their sides. Derek draped his arm over Stiles’ waist and nuzzled closer, the glow from the fire and the Christmas tree warming their bodies.

"We're going to have, like, fifty," Stiles said with a soft laugh. It wasn't long before Stiles was drifting, warm and sated in his mates’ arms. Derek kissed his shoulder, smiling and thinking about the family they were going to have as he joined Stiles in sleep.

 

 


End file.
